


The Clouds Are Singing A Song

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Fluff, M/M, ive wanted a reason to write this for so long, josh dun and a herd of cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Night Vale AU.</p><p>A scientist comes to Night Vale. Tyler falls in love instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clouds Are Singing A Song

**Author's Note:**

> dont need to have listened to welcome to night vale to understand/read this. this was going to be longer, but i decided to cut out a few scenes bc im not even sure if people will like this. but if you do, then maybe ill write a sequel? speaking of sequels, ive been meaning to ask for a while now: would anyone be up for a demon au sequel? there are a few loose ends to be tied up for both of fics, so if y'all want a sequel, tell me in the comments/send me an ask.
> 
> title from do you know what im seeing by p!atd bc i couldnt stop thinking about the glow cloud (all hail)

There was a new guy in town. He had called a town meeting, in which he told everyone that his name was Josh, and he was a scientist, who had come to study the town. He said it was the most scientifically interesting town he had ever visited, and was hardly phased by the customary welcome, in the form of everyone crowding around him, pointing and shouting, "Interloper!" If anything, he had been fascinated.

Tyler had lived in this town his whole life, had been the town's voice for years, speaking to them on the radio. He knew the town's people well, and he knew they didn't trust him. He didn't blame them, really. He smiled widely, laughing and acting friendly, looking at people with his dark eyes, sometimes almost black. This wouldn't be the first time dark-eyed, grinning people had come to Night Vale, promising only good things. This wouldn't be the only time it had been a lie, turning out to be demons with dead eyes, but still with those wide, endless smiles.

Tyler fought not to shiver with disgust at the memory of it all. No, he couldn't blame them, but he did think they were wrong. He hadn't spoken to him, but he had seen Josh grin, and fallen in love instantly.

***

"Guys, did you meet the new scientist?" he asked, as though he could hear their responses. "He's cute. I mean, I know you're all scared of him, but I think he's a cool guy. He's not like them. He won't be like them. And, dude, have you seen his hair? It's so pretty. And purple. I don't think we have to be afraid of him. And he's a _scientist_." He sighed, thinking of Josh, wishing he could talk about Josh for the rest of the show without getting eaten or at least maimed by station management.

"I should probably take you, before Station Management gets here, to the weather."

***

Tyler ended up reporting on Josh more than he really should. But, really, the town should be informed about all of the investigations he was doing. So far, Josh had figured out what had caused time and space itself to fall apart a few weeks earlier, created a device to protect people against the animal corpses routinely dropped on the town by the Glow Cloud, all hail, and continued to look adorable with his perfect hair.

Josh was running around with his team of scientists- a herd of ten or so cats, all surprisingly loyal to him- when he bumped into Tyler, knocking him to the ground. "Sorry! I'm sorry, dude, did I hurt you?" he asked, using a hand to brush a few strands of his perfect hair back into place before offering it to Tyler.

Tyler took his hand, even though it wasn't until he was standing that he realised why it was held out to him in the first place- the man was running around _shirtless_ , with his abs and his smile and his _hair_ , at least one of those things was probably illegal, but Tyler sure as heck didn't plan on reporting him to the Sheriff's Secret Police. "I'm okay," Tyler said, looking at his hair. It was pink now. He needed to report this.

Josh's shoulders relaxed, and he smiled at Tyler, showing his straight, white teeth, then took a step back, dropping Tyler's hand and looking embarrassed. Tyler resisted the urge to grip tighter to him, keep him close. "Science," Josh said, pointing somewhere behind Tyler, slightly pinker in the cheeks than he was a few seconds ago. He then continued running the other way, cats standing up and following him, clad only in neon green shorts, not even wearing shoes. It was like he had just woken up and sensed there was science happening somewhere, then called upon his team of scientists to go investigate it. Tyler walked to the radio station.

***

"His hair is _pink_ now. It's adorable, guys. And we actually spoke, which is progress. It's definitely progress," Tyler said, slouching back in his chair and sighing deeply at the image of _Josh_ , perfect Josh. "Dude, I wanna ask him out. Do y'think he'd say yes? He seems too perfect. I don't think he'd say yes. I'm gonna do it anyway. Unless he's doing science. I don't want to interrupt his science."

He spun around and picked at his chipped purple nail polish. He should tap his fingers on the desk less. And chew and pick at them less. "Josh would look so pretty in purple nail varnish. I've only seen him wear blue. And can you imagine him in lipstick, gu-," Tyler said, then stopped talking when he heard howling and hissing, saw a note slipped under his door. "I think Station Management is angry. They slipped a note under the door, so I'm gonna check that out. But, for now, the weather."

***

Tyler was focused. He was going to find Josh, start a conversation with him, and ask him out on a date. He could do this. It was easy. It was just saying a few words in the right order, and waiting for a response.

Something was stopping him from walking, a pressure on his shoulders. He looked up. "Josh?" he asked, maybe slightly higher than usual.

He was smiling, as though Tyler had done something to amuse him. "I tried calling your name, but you mustn't have heard me," he said, and Tyler blushed.

"I was thinking," Tyler said, and prepared himself to ask Josh out.

"Do you wanna come to my house? For coffee? On a date?" he asked, feeling immensely proud of how calm it came out, just a bit too quick to be relaxed.

He waited, and Josh was looking at him nervously, and- okay, so it was Josh saying those words, not him. "Oh! Yeah, sure bro. That'd be cool. That sounds cool. When?" he asked.

"Now?" Josh asked, and Tyler nodded, because Josh, beautiful, perfect Josh had just asked him out, had been _nervous_ about asking _Tyler_ out. "But- Tyler, I'm not perfect. You keep saying on the radio that I'm perfect, but you need to know I'm not."

Tyler wanted to shake his head, tell him he _was_ perfect, but the way Josh looked at him, not at all self-deprecating, just as though he were trying to explain a fact to someone he knew didn't want to accept it, so he nodded, even though he didn't quite understand how. "Okay," he said, and Josh looked relieved, tugged on his hand to lead him to his apartment.

"C'mon then," he said, and Tyler smiled, had to remind himself not to call him 'wonderful, perfect Josh' in his mind.

***

"Guys, I went on another date with Josh- wonderfully, beautifully, imperfect Josh- and he _kissed_ me. It was sick as frick, I need to tell you all about it, before Station Management starts howling or eats me for not doing my job- if they even have the capability to eat things," he said, and rushed through the details, quick enough that he was pretty sure Station Management barely noticed. "It was so cool, guys, I mean-"

His phone buzzed and he smiled. "Josh is calling me, so I take you now, hastily, to the weather."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me/say whatever the fuck you want to [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask). idk man.


End file.
